Kamen Rider Kuuga (Rider)
Kamen Rider Kuuga (仮面ライダークウガ, Kamen Raidā Kūga) is the title character of the Kamen Rider series released in 2000. Currently there are three people who have assumed the title Kuuga, the original television version Yuusuke Godai, his ancient predecessor shown in the first episodes and S.I.C. series, Riku, and an alternate world version in Kamen Rider Decade, Yuusuke Onodera. Kuuga is the only Kamen Rider that appears in the original series. Fictional character biography In all versions, Kamen Rider Kuuga (known simply as Kuuga, in the original series) is a fighter who fought the Gurongi assuming his form through the Arcle created by the Linto Tribe. However the "Kuuga" character is not a character that came from the Linto but is actually an incomplete Gurongi, tied to N-Daguva-Zeba who like Kuuga possesses an Amadam. So in theory, Kuuga's form may actually be based off Daguva himself and the Arcle was created to mimic his abilities. Forms Kuuga is the Kamen Rider with third most forms to date (when adding both the forms assumed by Godai and Onondera), 14 in total, one shy from Kamen Rider Double with 15 different forms, and an unknown but ridiculously high number shy from Kamen Rider OOO. Aside from his first form, Growing Form, he had four base forms that he relied on and would upgrade throughout the series, and in Decade, even Ultimate Form also gained an upgrade which he can alternate in between by saying . His armor and eyes would change color depending on the form. Like the Go-Gurongi, Kuuga can alter any item he has into a weapon by temporary changing its atomic structure. The Rising version of each Form's statistics are placed in parentheses. The Amazing Mighty Form's statistics are placed in brackets. 'Growing Form' *Rider height: 190cm (6ft 2in) *Rider weight: 90kg (198.4lbs) Growing Form (グローイングフォー , Gurōingu Fōmu) is the weakest form of Kuuga and has white armor with small horns. In the first episode, Yuusuke wears the belt to fight Zu-Gumun-Ba but is unable to fully utilize its power. Kuuga will turn white if he is seriously injured and will not be able to transform for 2 hours. In the first few episodes, he is labeled as "Unidentified Being 2" and thought to be a different being from his other form. Although his power is weak in this form, he can still use the finisher called "Growing Kick" (グローイングキック, Gurōingu Kikku), though it is only 1/3 as strong as the Mighty Kick. 'Mighty Form' *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 99 kg. (218.2 lbs.); 104 kg (229.2 lbs.); 125 kg. lbs. *'Ability perimeters:' **Punching power: 3 t.; 5 t. (Rising); 35 t. (Amazing) **Normal kicking power: 10 t.; 20 t. (Rising); 50 t. (Amazing) **Maximum jump height: 15 m. (49 ft., 2 in.); 30 m. (98 ft., 5 in.) (Rising); 60m (196 ft., 10 in.) **Maximum running speed: 100 m. in 5.2 seconds **Sense: x10 **Finishing Attack Power: 30 t. (Mighty Kick); 100 t. (Rising Mighty Kick); unknown (Amazing Mighty Kick) Mighty Form (マイティフォーム, Maiti Fōmu) is Kuuga's default form and has red armor, originally referred to by the police as Unidentified Life Form #4. Yuusuke was first able to transform into this form while fighting Zu-Gooma-Gu. In this form, Kuuga uses his "Mighty Kick" (マイティキック, Maiti Kikku) attack to kill the monsters. Mighty Form was enhanced by the golden power into''' Rising Mighty Form (マイティフォーム,'' Raijingu Maiti Fōmu''), with golden trimmings. The Mighty Anklet is equipped in the right leg, upgrading Kuuga's attack to "'''Rising Mighty Kick" (ライジングマイティキック, Raijingu Maiti Kikku), which causes the target to explode with the blast radius of a few city blocks. By episode 46, Kuuga's Mighty Form was advanced into the black-armored Amazing Mighty Form '(アメージングマイティフォーム, ''Amējingu Maiti Fōmu), with the Mighty Anklet equipped on both legs for use of the "'''Amazing Mighty Kick" (アメージングマイティキック, Amējingu Maiti Kikku) dropkick attack. 'Dragon Form' *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 90 kg. (198.4 lbs.); 92 kg (202.8 lbs) (Rising) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t.; 2 t. (Rising) **'Normal kicking power': 3 t.; 5 t. (Rising) **'Maximum jump height': 30 m. (98 ft., 4 in.); 50 m. (164 ft.) (Rising) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. in 2 seconds (328 ft. in 2 sec) **'Sense': x10 ' Dragon Form' (ドラゴンフォーム, Doragon Fōmu) is a blue, quick form form that allows Kuuga to be more agile and quicker, although his physical strength drops from the level offered by Mighty Form. To make up for the lack of strength, he uses the Dragon Rod (ドラゴンロッド, Doragon Roddo) staff as his weapon, using any pole or stick-like object to manifest it. His finishing move in this form is "Splash Dragon" (スプラッシュドラゴン, Supurasshu Doragon), an aerial thrust attack to the torso. Dragon Form was later upgraded by the golden power into Rising Dragon Form (ライジングドラゴンフォーム, Raijingu Doragon Fōmu), gaining a golden trim with his weapon enhanced into the''' Rising Dragon Rod''' (ライジングドラゴンロッド, Raijingu Doragon Roddo) voulge and his finishing move improved into the "Rising Splash Dragon" (ライジングスプラッシュドラゴン, Raijingu Supurasshu Doragon). 'Pegasus Form' *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6ft., 5in.) *'Rider weigh't: 99 kg. to 99.9 kg. (218.2lbs. - 220.2 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) **'Senses': x1000 ' Pegasus Form '(ペガサスフォーム, Pegasasu Fōmu) is a green shooting form where Kuuga's senses are heightened to extreme levels, enabling him to see and hear his opponents with deadly accuracy. The downside to this is that it can not be sustained for too long because of the enormous strain placed on the nervous system from over stimulation (only 50 seconds), and if Kuuga exceeds this limit, he shall be knocked back into Growing Form and become unable to transform for two hours. Kuuga uses the Pegasus Bowgun (ペガサスボウガン,'' Pegasasu Bōgan'') crossbow/gun hybrid weapon that can be created out of any gun-like object, commonly Ichijo's hand gun. His finishing move with the bow gun is "Blast Pegasus" (ブラストペガサス, Burasuto Pegasasu), an arrow shot from the bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. Once upgraded to Rising Pegasus Form (ライジングペガサスフォーム, Raijingu Pegasasu Fōmu), Kuuga can hold the form for 30 seconds more for a total of 1 minute and 20 seconds, and uses the Rising Pegasus Bowgun (ライジングペガサスボウガン, Raijingu Pegasasu Bōgan) for his "Rising Blast Pegasus" (ライジングブラストペガサス, Raijingu Burasuto Pegasasu). This attack may uses up to three arrows. 'Titan Form' *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 110 kg. to 122 kg. (242.5 lbs. to 268.9 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) **'Sense': x10 ' Titan Form' (タイタンフォーム, Taitan Fōmu) is a purple herculean form where defense is greatly increased, allowing him to withstand his opponents' attacks long enough to get in close range, despite sacrificing speed. This form has much larger armor that is mainly silver with large purple trims. He uses the Titan Sword (タイタンソード, Taitan Sōdo) that can be created out of pole or stick-like objects, normally the control handle of his bike. His finishing move is "Calamity Titan" (カラミティタイタン, Karamiti Taitan), a powerful sword thrust wherein Kuuga twists the blade as it is impaled. This was the first of Kuuga's forms to be upgraded by the golden power, becoming Rising Titan Form (ライジングタイタンフォーム, Raijingu Taitan Fōmu). As a result, Kuuga uses the Rising Titan Sword (ライジングタイタンソード, Raijingu Taitan Sōdo) for "Rising Calamity Titan" (ライジングカラミティタイタン, Raijingu Karamiti Taitan). But Kuuga can create a second Rising Titan Sword to use in the stronger "Double Rising Calamity Titan" (ダブルライジングカラミティタイタン, Daburu Raijingu Karamiti Taitan) attack. 'Ultimate Form' *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 150 kg. (330.6 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 80 t. **'Normal kicking power': 100 t. **'Maximum jump height': 50 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft per 2 seconds) **'Sense': x10000 His most dangerous form, Ultimate Form '(アルティメットフォーム, ''Arutimetto Fōmu) combines all the powers of the other forms, colored black with gold (and a little silver) trims all over his body, as well as having five horns on the headcrest. Originally a risk is that the user would lose control and become like Daguba, a monster bent on killing everything in its way. However, due to Godai's gentle nature, he retains his will as he uses the new form against Daguba, retaining the red eye color of Mighty Form as opposed to the original black eyed color. When in battle, Ultimate Kuuga is able to see a monster's human form, every single attack from Kuuga Ultimate causes his opponent to bleed, despite the enemy's powerful armor. This form can also utilize the same powers as Daguba including Pyrokinesis, along with the ability to utilize the Dragon Rod, Pegasus Bowgun, and Titan Sword, all in Rising form. However this ability was never shown along with the Ultimate Form's most powerful attack, the "'''Ultimate Kick" (アルティメットキック, Arutimetto Kikku), which is the strongest version of his Rider Kick, easily capable of destroying the entire world. In Kamen Rider Decade, Ultimate Kuuga is also capable of the Ultimate Punch (アルティメットパンチ, Arutimetto Panchi) finisher, a punch coated with hot flames. This form was also called the Supreme Warrior '(最高戦士, ''Saikō Senshi). '''Kuuga Gouram Decade's Final Form Ride Card allows Kuuga to transform into the Kuuga Gouram (クウガゴウラム, Kūga Gōramu), giving him the ability to fly. This form is used again in the World of Den-O to assist Decade and Den-O and allowing Momotaros to execute the Decade Liner (ディケイドライナー, Dikeido Rainā) Final Attack Ride. The Kuuga Gouram rushes toward Decade with the target stuck in his pincers while Decade performs the Mighty Kick-like Decade Assault (ディケイドアサルト, Dikeido Asaruto) flying kick towards the target. After the card is used, Kuuga can change into this form at will before Decade uses the Kuuga Final Attack Ride Card. In Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Double and Decade Movie Wars 2010, Kamen Rider Kuuga shows the ability to transform into the Kuuga Gouram without Kamen Rider Decade using the Final Form Ride Card. Rising Ultimate Form A form unique to Kamen Rider Decade is Kuuga's Rising Ultimate Form '(ライジングアルティメットフォーム, ''Raijingu Arutimetto Fōmu). Much like Kuuga's other forms that were given a "Rising" upgrade within the original Kuuga, Rising Ultimate is an advanced version of Kuuga's Ultimate Form. In this form, Kuuga has a Rider Kick called the '''Rising Ultimate Kick (ライジングアルティメットキック, Raijingu Arutimetto Kikku). He also has the flaming Rider Punch called the Rising Ultimate Punch ライジングアルティメットキック, Raijingu Arutimetto Panchi) This form is accessed after Yuusuke has been attacked with the Stone of Earth by High Priestess Bishium, putting him under her control and unleashing all of Kuuga's potential. When Kuuga is freed of Bishium's control, the eyes change color from black to red. This form is used again in Decade: Final Chapter against Doras because of Decade's K-Touch. Ultimate Kuuga Gouram A stronger version of Kuuga Gouram in Decade: Final Chapter during the fight against Decade Violent Emotion after using Ultimate Form but was defeated and got turned into a Kamen Ride Card, but appears again when Decade uses the All Riders Final Form Ride card. The Ultimate Gouram can excecute the Ultimate Assault (アルティメットアサルト, Arutimetto Asaruto), by crushing the enemy in it's pincers and rushing towards a hard surface. The Ultimate Gouram is similar to the Kuuga Gouram, but has the color scheme of Ultimate Form and has black eyes. Equipment 'Arcle' The Arcle is Kuuga's transformation belt. An ancient belt created by the Linto Tribe and used by the orginal Kuuga, Riku. While being attacked by Zu-Gumun-Ba, Yuusuke grabbed the belt and after putting it on, it immediately fused into his body. When he transforms it reappears around his waist and is always the same color as his current form. A stone embedded in the belt, called Amadam '(アマダ, ''Amadamu), is the source of Kuuga's power and able to extend the lifespan of a person. Furthermore, the Amadam is present in Daguba as well. '''Gouram A mysterious entity formed from fragments found at the original excavation site at the beginning of the story. After its initial formation, the Gouram assimilated various other metals as it made its way to Tokyo in its search for Kuuga. It assists Kuuga in various capacities such as aerial transportation and becoming armor for Kuuga's bike, however, after being used for a certain amount of time, it returns back to its shattered fragments until Yuusuke revives it by touching its Amadam. It is very maneuverable and capable of a top air speed of 500km/h (310.69mph). However, since being exposed to the golden power, Gouram returns back to the Police Science Division in a different color and in one piece. 'TryChaser 2000' A new model of a police motorcycle designed to be faster and more powerful than the conventional bikes that were currently utilized by the police force. It's other unique feature is it's activation requiring both the TryAccelerator Rod, the bikes right grip that acts like a start-up key, and a four digit keycode. After Ichijo befriends Kuuga and believes that he is the only one capable of successfully fighting the Unidentified Beings, he gives Yuusuke the prototype. Yuusuke would later alter it via the keypad to give its signature red, gold, and white coloration. It is stolen and trasformed in the middle of the series by Go-Bada-Ba. Statistics: *Length 2.4m (7.87ft) *Height 1.25m (4.1ft) *Top Speed 300km/h (186mph) 'TryGouram' When the Gouram finally finds Kuuga, it attaches itself to the TRCS 2000 as armor. While in this form the bike is faster and capable of ramming opponents via Try Gouram Attack in a similar manner to Kuuga's Mighty Kick. Statistics: *Length 3.2m (10.49ft) *Height 1.25m (4.1ft) *Top Speed 400km/h (248.55mph) 'BeatChaser 2000' An upgraded model of the TryChaser 2000 that was designed specifically for Kuuga, it is faster and more durable than the TRCS model and more resistant to the corression caused by Gouram. Yuusuke utilized this bike in order to track down and defeat Go-Badā-Ba. The Police Department was hesitant to give this to Kuuga due to his Rising Mighty Form. Like the TryChaser, this vehicle was also upgradable by the Gouram and even Kuuga's golden power. Statistics: *Length 2.4m (7.87ft) *Height 1.25m (4.1ft) *Top Speed 420km/h (260.97mph) 'BeatGouram' The combination of the BeatChaser 2000 and the Gouram results in an even more powerful vehicle for Kuuga. Statistics: *Length 3.2m (10.49ft) *Height 1.25m (4.1ft) *Top Speed 570km/h (354.18mph) 'Rising Beat Gouram' This is the result of Kuuga combining the golden power with the Beat Gouram. After this form, the Gouram returns back to the Police Science Division a different color and in one piece. It was used only once, in order to destroy Go-Baberu-Da. S'tatistics:' *Length 3.2m (10.49ft) *Height 1.25m (4.1ft) *Top Speed 700km/h (434.95 mp Names "Kuuga" in Japanese comes from the readings of "clear-self" (空我, Kūga). This possibly relates to how the user of the Arcle must have a "drive" to fully use the power of the belt. "Godai" translates to "five great" and is also one of the names for the five elements in Japanese philosophy. This relates to Kuuga's forms and their relations the five elements. External Links Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga